Chat Quotes
Johanna_T: My nose is cryinggg Tecnoturc: tell your nose it will be okay Johanna_T: -sniffle sniffleeeeeee- ;c MachuPichu: Sucks to have a depressed nose Maik50: I never get quoted in labyrinth wiki :( Johanna_T: Jedi, Jedi, get me a kitten :C MadJedi: *Gives moderator kitteh* Johanna_T: Kitteeh! :D:D eProdigy: *snatches kitty* Johanna_T: Dun touch my kitteh :C eProdigy: I can touch your pussy whenever I want. eProdigy: … eProdigy: That came out wrong Blunt: lol I'm going to end up using half a box of tissue this morning Blunt: -_- Blunt: i might need to go to the doctor also FinnishPWNER: What time is it there? Icamefromanegg: only half? Blunt: im waking up with so much mucus tearing up my tummy giving me the3 shits, blowing out what feels like the amount my brain would take up in my head Blunt: its Blunt: 10:44am here Icamefromanegg: wait if you're a boob then your 'nose running' must mean you're lactating.. you're preggerz? Blunt: lol Blunt: yes little booblets on the way Icamefromanegg: BOOBLETS Icamefromanegg: sounds so cute Icamefromanegg: :3 Blunt: *prepair to drop the cluster boob scchsdrumline: hey eggy and drumline Icamefromanegg: You are drumline.. MadJedi: Hi drumline and mr.mod Icamefromanegg: All humans come from eggs Icamefromanegg: :} rjr001234: 'lo Jedi. MadJedi: What egg said MadJedi: Hello rjr Moshdef: pfft, I guess MadJedi: What are ovaries? Moshdef: isn't that where Eagles nest? MadJedi: Maybe Icamefromanegg: Wanna go out sometime? frank101: Yes! Icamefromanegg: not you frank Icamefromanegg: you’re married Icamefromanegg: :/ Icamefromanegg: I don’t date married men Icamefromanegg: Unless they’re really hot frank101: I will break up with my wife if I can go out with you egg! frank101: Danmit, my wife saw that adv0catus: I was going to make a gay joke, butt **** it. NowItsZacc: LOLOLOL MadJedi: I can't stand cripple jokes NowItsZacc: HAHAHAHAHAHAH frank101: I was going to make a joke about my dick, but it is to long. MadJedi: I hate 9/11 jokes MadJedi: They are just plane wrong frank101: :p frank101: Ok guys, enough with the gay jokes guys, cum on. NowItsZacc: BAHAHAHAHAHAH MadJedi: I have a great joke about immortality MadJedi: It never gets old NowItsZacc: LMFAO ExiledGentleman: I would tell you guys a joke about Casey Anthony, but my mom would kill me! frank101: :p Lol frank101: I was going to tell you a joke about my dick, but it is too hard to think about. MadJedi: I was going to tell a bank joke MadJedi: But I lost interest MadJedi: The difference between "He hit on her" and "He hit her" is so slim :S MadJedi: Another proof love and hate are so close NowItsZacc: Same with "I helped my Uncle Jack off a horse" and "I helped my uncle jack off a horse" DarkElementX: lol I see what you did there :D ExiledGentleman: Same with "I love MadJedi" and "I don't love MadJedi" darthme: Or "Let's eat, grandpa!" or "Let's eat grandpa!" NowItsZacc: Lmao Darth MadJedi: Grandpa meat isn't as tender though :S MadJedi: I speak from experience MadJedi: I mean...uh...nvm darthme: >:D ExiledGentleman: Yeah, you have to get em when they're young. insanemage113: hi MadJedi: Yep, you have to eat grandpas when they're young. That's why you shouldn't have sex at a young age, kids. To avoid having children prematurely, becoming a young grandpa and ending up eaten! ExiledGentleman: Lolol insanemage113: haha hamuka: Mind if I ask what is colloidal silver good for? AdeebNafees: Oops, ignore that. hamuka: lol AdeebNafees: Well... AdeebNafees: Colloids are good at absorbing water. AdeebNafees: And Silver is good at being scum... hamuka: LOL DarkTacoZ: if you played Legend of Pandora please tell me how much left of the game is after you get the pushing manual LethalMutiny: A lot. Blizzard2000: A lot Blizzard2000: lol ninja. LethalMutiny: Lol ninja LethalMutiny: FUUUUU DarkTacoZ: lol ninja Blizzard2000: XD LethalMutiny: That's quotable too lol Wiggles96: Owned. Tomatoman: both ninjas involved a period that the other lacked Nemiflora: double ninja.. Blizzard2000: Yeah Maik50: Alright you landlubbers. Dig out yer spyglasses and climb into your lookouts. For today is talk like scurvy pirate day. Sail ho! Don't be an addled bilge-sucking landlubber for we don't know mercy and we know dead men tell no tales. Reel your Jolly… Maik50: Roger or you shall find yourselves from Davy Jones' locker Jaskaran2000: ... Jaskaran2000: Filled the enitre chat with a load of bullcrap. Jaskaran2000: Work well done :D GameKultist: get the straitjacket...Maik's off his meds again. championmonsters: YA MAD BRO MadJedi: YA IM MAD Kwadwo195: I hate it when people say Africans speak like fghgkdsgfdhgf. It's annoying, usually the Americans. akeresh: hugh? inkyvoyd: fghgkdsgfdhgf? Wiggles96: Lols akeresh: ^ Indy111: I hate stereotypes like that! At least I speak Japanese. desu desu kore wa desu kawaii~ inkyvoyd: lol^^ Kwadwo195: LOL duder1213: lmao aturtledoesbite: XD MadJedi: I like kittens. ScaleTheWalls: Does it involve pirates? Indy111: It does not involve pirates. epikkill: noooooooooooooo Precarious: Does it involve ogres? Indy111: It does involve ogres TheRagingGamer: Shrek IAmRetard: Shrek. ScaleTheWalls: Shrek Precarious: Shrek TheRagingGamer: HAHAHAHA ScaleTheWalls: DAMKMIT Indy111: lawl IAmRetard: ... Precarious: Goddammit IAmRetard: **** BestMte: Shrek 2 IAmRetard: Bloody **** Indy111: It is not Shrek IAmRetard: lol best IAmRetard: ... TheRagingGamer: OHHHHSHI IAmRetard: God. Dammit. Precarious: ahahahaha ScaleTheWalls: Everyone had their finger on enter :/ Indy111: TheRagingGamer, IAmRetard, ScaleTheWalls, Precarious, and BestMte are dq'd IAmRetard: ikr ScaleTheWalls: LOL TheRagingGamer: I think I know what it is IAmRetard: Everyone playing got DQ'd lol ScaleTheWalls: lololol